drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Marce Dalfor
Name: Marce Dalfor Place of Birth/Raising: Kore Springs, Andor Physical Description: Marce is short and very plump. She generally wears all or part of her long brown hair coiled on her head and held in place with decorative combs. Her dark eyes, wide set in her pale face, would be her most attractive feature if they were not typically narrowed in scrutiny. = Character History = Marce grew up on her father's sheep farm on the outskirts of Kore Springs. She spent most of her days helping with farm chores and chasing after sheep with her four brothers before her baby sister was born. At that point, her mother decided that she needed to behave less like one of the boys and help take care of her sister, as well as take on some of the responsibilities in her mother's growing weaving business. Marce hated the loom, and did her best to find excuses to take care of her sister, a task which allowed much more personal freedom. Marce spent those moments of freedom daydreaming about being an Aes Sedai advisor to royalty. Marce saw the White Tower as a place of sanctuary, where she would find comfort as well as power. Against the wishes of her parents she ran away to Tar Valon. Her brothers came after her and brought her home three times before she was finally able to arrive at Tar Valon and present herself for testing. She was delighted to find she could channel. Marce spent 8 years as a Novice in Tar Valon and 10 years as an Accepted. During her training she was known for her good behavior and was only ever punished for the most minor of infractions. She was seen as more of a book worm than a prankster and knew the library as well as some brown aspirants. Until her last year as an Accepted, it was not known whether she was aspiring to the brown, gray, white, or yellow. In the end, it was the dream she had come to Tar Valon with - being an Aes Sedai advisor to royalty - that made her choose the gray. After being raised to the shawl, Marce began seeking out an advisory position. Her inexperience and youth were both against her, so she returned to her library research, studying the history of various nations. Twenty-five years after gaining the shawl, she was one of three Sedai who were sent to Arad Doman. Three others were sent to Tarabon and between the six Sedai, their assignment was to form a lasting treaty that would end the wars over the Almoth Plain. Of the six Sedai, she was the lowest in status, so even when she did have the chance to state her ideas among her sisters, they were usually discounted. However, she did get along well with the people of Arad Doman, and in her years there she adapted well. It took her only a week to learn to manage her sursa like a native, within a month she had dresses tailored in the neck-to-toe style of the domani dresses, though not quite as sheer, and within a year her outlook towards men had changed. She knew she would not consider bonding a male warder because she believed that all men could be manipulated by a pretty face and feminine whispers of promise. Her time with the domani was ended when her party was recalled to Tar Valon with word of an Aiel invasion. She was kept busy during the Aiel War with various responsibilities in the White Tower, but immediately after the war, she joined with her gray sisters in their attempts to keep the unity of the Alliance intact. She realized more quickly than her sisters that these attempts would not bear fruit and returned to the White Tower, where she was selected as a Sitter in the Hall. Many of her sisters still believe she was selected because more suitable sisters were unavailable. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Gray Ajah Bios